Hydraulic bicycle disk brakes are known to bias the brake pads by a spring device against respective pistons. As a result, the brake pads always abut against the piston so as to avoid a rattling noise and ensure a sliding-free operation of the brake pad. In this connection, it is important to adjust the force of the spring device such that it is smaller than the return force of the piston so as not to markedly influence the return function of the pressure chamber gasket surrounding the piston. At the same time, the force of the spring device should be high enough to ensure a good abutment of the brake pad against the piston.
Known spring devices have a base from which, for each brake pad, two legs extend in approximately perpendicular fashion to the base along the edges of the pads of the brake pads such that the pad is framed by the two legs. Two projections are provided at the ends of the legs and engage behind the pads. These known spring devices have a drawback in that they require a relatively large available space. Therefore, such spring devices are disadvantageous, in particular for four-piston brake calipers where four individual pads are provided.
Thus, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art systems, designs, and processes as discussed above.